Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of aircraft control, and more particularly to an aircraft control device and a remote control aircraft.
Description of Related Arts
At present, the remote controller is usually used to control the flight of the aircraft. The control information outputted by the remote controller is transmitted to the aircraft through a single channel (such as 2.4 G wifi channel), and then the aircraft performs the received control information to complete the flight. The drawback of this approach is that the aircraft will not be able to receive the control information once the channel for transmitting the control information has a problem, such as when the channel is disturbed or the distance between the aircraft and the remote controller is out of the transmission distance of the channel, the aircraft is unable to be controlled by the remote controller; at this time, the aircraft flight will be a great risk, and the aircraft is easy to be damaged, or even crashed.